


The New Girl

by hsnxx214



Category: overwatch
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Lesbian, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsnxx214/pseuds/hsnxx214
Summary: Amélie is normally emotionless, a cold killing machine. Never distracted from the mission. But this all changes once she had to work with Sombra, who helps her uncover the hole in het heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first work ever so sorry if its a bit shit or rushed. I have no idea how often i will update this or how long it will take to finish, but I'll do my best to keep it going regularly provided anybody gives a shit. If anyone has any suggestions or just wants to tell me why its shit then ill try to read all comments and take your advice. Hopefully none of you care but in case you do sorry for any typos my phone has autocorrect turned off (It just pisses me off). Im probably gonna switch character skins a few times but that will probably stay for the whole chapter, ill specify at some point. So here goes, hope you guys enjoy.

"Oh what about him, he MUST be super rich just look at his suit!"  
"Sombra, you have barely been here an hour, how am I already sick of you?" Amélie emotionlessley groaned.  
Amélie was on her first mission this month, and the month was almost over, she rarely went a week without an assignment but this long had made her patience thinner somehow.   
"Maybe you're feeling hungry, or it could be your clothes. I mean come on thats just way too tight for any person to fit in naturally, let alone an assassin. You sit on roofs for hours having that skin-thingy crush your organs like a, ummm, what are those things that crush like anything in an instant?" Asked the eager young woman childishly.  
"I havent a clue what you mean" Amélie sighed, already growing tired of her foolishness.  
She knew perfectly well what she meant but was not going to let anyone question her, let alone some cocky teenager who cant stop talking.  
"Well i think its unhealthy, though it does bring out your curves more if you know what i mean" Sombra casually commented whilst nudging her elbow.  
Amélie was struck with shock and disbelief at the words she said, and her face flushed pink at the comment. Sombra thought this was hilarious and burst out laughing at her sudden rush of emotions, she had done the impossible and made Amélie Lacroix feel emotion. Maybe there was some kind of personality behind that stern face.  
"Be quiet Sombra!" Amélie exclaimed.  
She eventually stopped laughing and let out a big sigh, once more looping back to the same dreaded words she must have said a thousand times by now.  
"How much longer?" She impatiently wailed at her, recieving no response.  
"Amy?" She huffed  
Nobody other than Gabriel knew her name and she was almost comfortable with him knowing, but with her it was a whole other story. Why would she know, how did she, and why did it make 'Amy' feel so warm when she said it.  
"Aaaaaammyyyy" she heard again.  
"I alredy told you i dont know!" She scolded  
"Wait a minute what did you call me?!" she said, hoping to salvage the right moment to clarify.  
"Amy. Your name is Amélie right?"  
"So?"  
"It sounds better, I know im only nineteen but if theres one thing i know, other than hacking, its how to get a girls attention. And let me tell you, not many people want to date someone with such a complicated name as Amélie"  
"Why would i care about dating?"  
"Oh come on you need it more than anyone in the organisation, I mean your so cold and isolated you need somebody to have fun with"  
"Hey I have fun you know"  
"Oh yeah?" She said sarcastically "Like what?"  
Amélie quickly ran through her mind what she enjoyed doing and said the first thing that came to mind.  
"I masturbate" ok maybe she said that too confidently but she kept her confident look on her face to stop any mocking from Sombra. Instead of laughing or being disgusted Sombra just sat there and mischieviously stared at her, for too long.  
"Wow you really do like me dont you? I mean of all the things you could have said? Could've made up? And you chose to tell me how you like to make yourself scream"  
She didnt know what to say, she hadnt meant to even say that, but what if she was right, what if she did want her? She had always had bad luck with guys and it never worked out, she always put it down as a sign that she shouldnt date. But she never considered that she might like girls.  
"You're wrong Sombra" she protested, but to no avail.  
"Ive seen that look before Amy, its lust. It wont get any better trying to hide it, maybe now sure, but soon enough it will surface again. It will be twice as bad being alone, twice as hard to see me, and most of all youll be twice as horny. Just give in, say you want me, no, tell me how you NEED me"  
She hated her so much, how could she know, why was she so obsessed with it. And why did she want to do this?  
"I dont need a partner Sombra im not horny either, and i dont care what your young perverted mind thinks, ive gone this long on my own i dont want it anymore"  
The whole time she just sat there biting her little pink lips staring her down. When Amy finally looked at her she saw the slight pink mark on her tooth of her cute little lipstick and a huge grin on her face. She carried on despite the warnings and wouldnt stop begging her.  
"Come on Amy just say it, wait a minute did you say nobody has ever touched you?"  
She didnt say that exactly but she was right, and Amy knew there was no point in arguing with her, she wanted her bad but would not play her games, she would hold out.  
"Dont you want me to be your first then? What is it you need to tell me Amy do I make you want to touch yourself? Oooh tell me pretty please? Pretty please with kisses on top?" Sombra smiled and made a kissing action while making sure to stare Amy straight in the eyes.  
Amy let out a heavy breath and lost it, she couldnt handle the teasing any longer or she might explode. She dashed forward and grabbed sombra and gave het the most passionate kiss she could. At first she was stunned but after a second sombra joined in, how long did it happen for? It felt like years to Amy, who had been pushed so far in such little time. Afterwards Amy gasped in disbelief at what she had done, all the while sombra just sat there with her gaze locked, smirking with a pink mess around her mouth where the lipstick had been smudged. Once Amy saw this she apologised only to recieve a laugh.  
"I knew you wanted me"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie cant stop thinking about last Sombra, after all thats happened she still doesnt know if Sombra likes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when i started this i kinda intended for it to be very sexual in the relations rather than the usual cheesy dates, so i just put a little bit in this chapter to make it seem less sudden for the next (it gonna be majority porn so sorry). The next chapter might be uploaded around three in the morning at the latest (I live in England so you can convert that yourself) ill try for a chapter a day but i have no idea where to take this so please leave any suggestion in the comments thanks guys

"You were right, I do need you" she tiredly said into the mirror. How long has it been since the kiss? It was six o'clock in the morning and Amélie had never felt more tired. But how could she sleep after her last mission. It all flooded back to her the second she returned home, she kissed Sombra and she loved it, but she felt even more lonely that she could have imagined. Sombra told her how she would feel but she didnt believe her, it turns out she was right, but more so than even Sombra knew at the time. It hadn't been twelve hours since the kiss, but it felt like years. All she could think about was her cute little face, her adorable voice, and of course she couldn't forget how soft and sticky her lips were. What she wouldn't do to have her that close again, she wanted her bad, so bad it was scary.  
"I should have stayed with you" she murmed holding back tears. Right after the kiss Sombra had been begging her to stay with her for the night, but she refused, not out of choice though. She couldn't stay because Reyes wanted to talk to her in the morning about work. Really, of all the days it couldve been it had to be today, the one day where she could have been with the girl of her dreams, could have woken up next to her. Sombra had made her so many promises after the kiss and she would have loved to make her keep them, but it was a new day and she had most likely forgotten them by now. Still it was all she could think about and the thought never escaped her mind. She slowly made her way over to her bed and laid back down. There was still two hours before she had to leave and she needed to clear her mind, she hadnt even realised what Sombra had done to her. She looked down and she was absolutely soaking, she knew she wanted her, but this bad? She slowly started to rub herself and started thinking about all the things Sombra said. 

\------------------Flashback------------------

"For the record I dont 'scream'" Amélie stated  
"Oh really?" Sombra giggled "Then you're not doing it right" she smirked at her  
Why did she keep trying to defend herself, she couldnt exactly say that she doesnt like her after how she threw herself at her. She just had to hope that Sombra liked her too.  
"Thats it then? You're just happy knowing that I want you, no comment?" She questioned, hoping to encourage her to say that she isnt the only one.  
"Oh come on Amy, why would I let you kiss me? I saw that coming from a mile off, you're getting slow"  
"Piss off im not- wait you like me? No way"  
"Why is that so hard to believe mi conejito?"  
"I dont know I guess because im so focused people always find me boring, let alone hot".  
It was weird for Amélie to be this open to anyone, she had always found more comfort im isolating her feelings or keeping them to herself, but now she was more open than she had ever been. And for what, just for a chance to get with one girl.  
"I have an idea" Sombra said slowly while giving Amélie a devilish grin  
"We do this mission MY way sombra"  
"Not the mission estúpido! I mean nobody touching you, I'll text you an adress tonight and we'll fix your problem, oh and dress sexy Amy"

\--------------End of Flashback--------------

Why did it have to be that night? The one time she had to cancel what could've been the time of her life. Well it was a few hours yet, maybe that invitation was still valid. Just as she went to get up she felt something warm drip down her thighs  
"Oh my fucking god" she quietly exclaimed. She had been so caught up in thought that she had forgotten she was fingering herself, sometimes she wouldnt notice but this was a whole other level. Her crotch was absolutely covered, unfortunately there was no tissue or anything nearby. "Fuck" she exclaimed while trying to think up a solution, with no answer she just wiped her hands all around it, gasping every time her fingers made contact with the centre. She had been making mistake after mistake as soon as she kissed Sombra, her voice slurred, she couldnt focus, and now this. She looked down at her failure and saw her hands and crotch glistening with her previous exitement. In the end she just gave up and ran to the bathroom while it ran down her legs. Now cleaned up, she grabbed the tightest outfit she had (other than her work clothes) and headed out, after re-reading the adress :- Room 29 Royal Hotel Kings Row.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah as i said last chapter this is pretty much just gonna be porn, Sorry for it being a bit late but its longer than i thought and was very hard to write, hope you enjoy

There was the door, please let her be here. What would she think? Cancelling the night before only to show up now in the morning. Amélie sighed and put her worries aside to knock on the door. A moment later it opened up slowly with a cute browned face peeking round, she looked so tired and almost empty. But as soon as she saw who she was looking at her face lit up. Her eyes looked her up and down repeatedly while her mouth looped an endless cycle of licking her lips and then biting the lower.  
"Wow Amy, you look sexy" she said  
Amélie was wearing a black top that just went over her boobs, and had a bring pink outline of a heart, with a tight pair of black yoga pants. Her long black hair wad down and reached the top of her legs at its longest.  
"Come in mi conejito" she said in a teasing voice "and sit on the bed"  
She walked inside Sombras room straight forward to a white double bed that was neatly made, not likely to be by Sombra, with her careless nature. She sat down and faced back at the door where sombra was inching towards her. She had a purple bra and matching underwear, that was it.  
"Further back" she commanded  
Amélie did what she said and slowly moved back towards the headboard until her back rested against it. Once Sombra reached the bed she leant forward, showing off her cleavage to her while she crawled forward to her.  
"Do you still want me Amy? Do you want me to touch your pussy? To make you cum?" Sombra threw question after question at her already knowing the answers. She could tell it drove Amélie mad by the desperate look in her eyes, and it turned on Sombra even more.  
"Show me your body Amy, I want to see you take those clothes off until all thats left is your tight body" she pleaded to her, Amélie needed no further instruction and pulled off her top as quick as she could before quickly pulling down her pants to show her white underwear that she had started to soak into, there was no bra under her top since she had hoped to be taking it off, something Sombra seemed to pick up on.  
"Oh wow you didnt even wear a bra! Were you that confident that you-" she abruptly stopped once she looked down "oh my god Amy your'e fucking soaking. Is that for me?"  
"Yes" she whimpered through uneven and heavy breaths "please stop teasing me Sombra I want you to make me cum"  
"I will Amy just relax, theres no rush, remember what I promised you?"  
"That you'll make me scream?"  
"Yes, I cant do that straight away Amy, Anyway I want to make you cum as well"  
"But im so wet im ready for you please"  
"You said you like masturbating, well show me then, show me how you run your fingers round your pussy until you cum, I wanna see your face when you orgasm"  
Amélie wanted Sombra to touch her so badly by now, she was so wet it was starting to go onto the bedsheets. Looking at her now she was helpless to deny her anything she wanted, she was a mess. Sat there staring at Sombras body, she was wishing that her body wasn't covered by any fabric, her skin was so perfect, a light browned colour even all around her body, surely that would be ruined by some sort of tan lines around her currently covered parts. That didnt matter to her though, she was perfect already. The time felt so much quicker when she was staring at Sombras body, more than she realised once she looked up to her face to find their gazes locked. How long had she been staring idly at her for?  
"You keep staring at me Amy, what were you imagining?" She said through a smile  
"Nothing, I just wish there was nothing in the way of your body" she innocently requested. Sombra seemed to like what she said, since she took a hold of Amy's hand and pressed it against her bra.  
"What, you want to see my tits Amy? And my pussy, im sooo wet for you do you wanna see?" Sombra was moaning throughout every word she said, Amy couldnt tell wether it was to make her wetter or just because she couldnt help it. Either way she loved it. Sombra guided her hand over her breasts and round to the back of her bra to unclip it, and then down lower.  
"Can I?" Amy requested politely  
"Please, i want you to see my wet pussy" Sombra teased  
Amy slowly pulled down her underwear to reveal her dripping wet core. Sombra gasped as Amy's fingers briefly touched her clit while she was pulling of her underwear.  
"Now like i said, show me how you touch yourself" Sombra demanded  
By this point Amy had realised that she was not going to get much more out of her if she didnt return any favors. As her hand moved down towards her soft spot Sombra resumed her crawling position but slowly slid out her hands until her face was inches from Amys vagina. Her faced moved further forward and she put her mouth just above where Amy was wet and left a strong pale pink mark from her lipstick that she had somehow put on before clothes, she knew how much it drove her crazy. She probably had some sort of fetish. Amy moaned just from her breath on her core, but she nearly came from her lips pressed above her clit, she could already feel an orgasm coming.  
"Amy, make yourself cum for me baby" Sombra begged.  
She knew that she had kept her waiting long enough, so she started running her her index finger up and down the lips of her dripping wet pussy. She did this for a few minutes before she suddenly pushed her fingers inside of herself as far as she could go until she started shaking and moaning. She couldnt believe what was happening, she was cumming right in front of Sombras face, her spine curved so her breasts and vagina were pushing out towards her. She was having one of the greatest orgasms of her life, and Sombra just laid there on her front, watching her cum trickle out of her tight pussy. Sombra couldnt just sit and watch for any longer while Amy came. Her orgasm suddenly became a hundred times stronger as she felt something warm go up and down her clit at what seemed like super speed.  
"Oooooh Im gonna- OOOOOAH MY GOOOOOOOD FUCK YEEEEAAAH!!!!!"  
Amy was shouting so loudly once Sombras tounge was sliding all around her clit, she couldnt handle the orgasm she was having and she just used all her breath in the one orgasmic cry.  
"You like it when I lick your clit baby!?!" Sombra shouted over the orgasm  
"YEEEESSSS, OOOOOOOHHHH EAT MY PUSSY SOOOOO HARD UNTIL I-"  
Suddenly Sombra stuck her tounge as deep as it could go and licked the inside of her pussy all around desperately trying to find her sweet spot. Evidently she found it.  
"AAAAAAAAH IM SQUUIIIRTIIIIIIIING FUUUUUUUUCK YEEEAAH, OOOOOH BABY PLEEAAASE JUST- AAAAAAAAAH" Amy erupted into a deafening scream and her pussy was forced onto Sombras mouth. Sombra tried to hold her down, but to no avail. Nothing could stop Amy right now, and Sombra just stayed there, with her tounge running all around Amy's vagina again while she squirted all over Sombras mouth. All of the remainder going all over Amy's chest and Sombras boobs. Sombra was in shock as to how she could still be squirting after at least ten seconds of soaking them both, but she still carried on. Seeing that she could not swallow any more cum she quickly grabbed Amy and pulled her on top of her so they were in a scissoring position. This was quickly lost to Amy shaking in all directions, but Sombra settled for letting her squirt all over the both of them, until they were both covered from midway down their knees to their face, Sombra's hair even getting soaked in the process. She must have gone on for at least twenty seconds just exploding with cum.  
"Mi belleza chorros, you came all over both of us" Sombra laughed  
"I - I'm so sorry baby I just couldnt stop, not with your tounge in my pussy, it just felt so good"  
Amy took nearly a minute to say this, still feeling the aftershocks, and even squirting for another second at times. She eventually just collapsed onto sombras chest and let herself pass out.  
"Goodnight Amy" Sombra whispered to an unconcious Amy, before kissing her and allowing herself to lay there. She laid there admiring her Amy's beatiful body. "You're so perfect, y eres mio"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just sex flashbacks  
> Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long for me to write so next chapter wont be for a while

It was 4pm and the two lovers were still fast asleep together. Sombra topping up on many hours of missed sleep, and Amélie recovering from the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Amélie seemed to have found her way off Sombra's body and into the bed sheets, while Sombra lay still as ever, her body in a full shutdown.

However, Sombra was the first to wake. She glanced over at her digital clock to see the time, she was shocked to see the time. She had expected the both of them to nap for an hour, two at the most, nowhere near the amount of time the lovebirds rested together for.

While it was not morning, her body longed to repeat her morning routine, mostly the fun part. Which of course, with Sombra being as naughty as she was, is masturbation. It was a habit that had stuck to her for years, and went back as far when she was fifteen. 

But today was no ordinary wake up, she reminded herself. Today she got to wake up next to Amélie LaCroix, famous dancer, master assassin, but first and formost: the worlds most beautiful woman. Her little sex toy. Her secret crush. Her girlfriend.

She really hoped that the last one were true. It felt like the longest time that she had wanted to do so much as even kiss her, let alone whatever their last interaction could be called.

Up until now her dreams and thoughts were consumed by her. At first starting small, but eventually becoming more sexual and dirty as time went on. Her first thought and dream being of giving her just a small peck on her lips, but her thoughts had became something of hardcore pornography. She now dreamed, almost weekly, of Amélie pulling her into the shadows so she could tear through Sombra's clothes. Eating her pussy with such passion and expertise that Sombra could not help herself from squirting all over her face. Her perverted mind only taking this further as to have Amy suck the cum out of her wet dripping core, into her throat as it found what Sombra viewed as its rightful place, Amy's stomach.

She turned over to face Amy, expecting to see the usual smart, pretty, peacful woman she had grown so accustomed to seeing. Instead she was greeted by her greatest accomplishment of her life. The once organised, tidy Amélie LaCroix, turned into a messy, slutty, little girl who was covered in the sticky remnants of her own squirting orgasm. And of course she was also covered in Sombra's sticky lipstick marks running from her slim perfect lips, all the way down to her clit. Ok maybe she went a little overboard with her lipstick, but the constant need to put more on was definately worth Amy's final reaction when her warm, sticky, pink lips finally pressed against the dripping wet spot of heat which was Amy's adorable little pussy. 

Just looking at the marks gave her flashbacks to the heat of the moment and the constant fight to mark Amy's cunt as what they both desperately wanted it to be, Sombra's property. Every time sombra pressed her lips above Amy's vagina she would squirm and moan and beg for another mark on her lips. It took Sombra three tries to get a clear strong mark there that wasnt smudged when Amy groaned and attempted to wriggle free to embrace her orgasm. Her noisy request infinately denied by Sombra's firm grip and lust to get the finish she wanted.

Sombra quietly chuckled at this at the memory before slowly moving her lips to an even level to the mark, before gently kissing it again but slower and with more passion that before. Amy's sleeping body quickly met this with a squirm and a sudden flow of cum onto Amy's once again wet core. Once Sombras focus switched from the exitement of once again having her girlfriends cum on her lips, she remembered how to the purplish mark came to exist that burdened intself across Amy's pussy lips and clit.

Once she had finally got to her lips final destination she quickly pecked the lips of the twitching slit in front of her before noticing a problem, her mark could not be seen, she knew her lips had pressed against hers, but it was not enough. She needed proof. She moved her face level with Amy's and did not move until she made eye contact with her.  
"I need to change colour quickly baby" Sombra apologised to her, seeing how much Amy was hurt that her pleasure had been cut short.  
"Dont you dare test that on yourself or I will cum, wouldnt you rather have that in your mouth?" Teased Amy

Back to the present, Sombra looked at her face which was covered in that same dark purple that ran across her pussy. Sombra thought to herself: I didn't.

Sombra carefully but quickly layered on her lipstick stopping herself to glance back and make sure Amy was not touching herself. Once she turned around to face Amy, she was greeted with a long deep moan followed by Amy begging for her lips to make her explode like earlier. Sombra made a kissing face and then leapt onto Amy's mouth, absolutely staining it with a deep purple. She then quickly made her way round her face before moving down lower. Once again staring at the dripping cum from her target. She glanced up at Amy, seeing her scrunched face as she held back an orgasm. That seemed like a cue to get on with it before she missed the chance, the chance to kiss her into cumming. She then tightened her grip on Amy's thighs and used all her force to push her lips as deep into her as she could. She then proceeded to move them around beautifully, kissing the depths of her wet, dripping, burning hot cunt, as well as her pulsating clit. Amy only cried in response as she pushed her core further into Sombras mouth while screaming at her  
"Uuuuuuggghhh DEEPER BABY!!"  
Sombra obeyed happily and pushed her lips as far as they could go.  
"OOOOOOH MY GOD!!! FUCK RIGHT THERE BABY RIGHT ON MY FUCKING CLIT FUUUUUUUUCK!!!!" Amy was shouting at her now. But Sombra withdrew after a few seconds and showed her the cum dripping off her bright lips.  
"You taste fucking gorgeous Amy, try it!" Sombra dashed forwards smearing cum all over Amy's mouth. Amy joined in quickly and sucked the cum off her lips and swallowed hard.  
"But I want MORE baby" Sombra said in the dirtiest slutty voice possible "you WILL SQUIRT IN MY MOUTH until I cant swallow any more Amy!!" She was serious now "then, and ONLY THEN WILL YOU STOP FILLING ME! Actually no. Then you WILL SQUIRT ON MY FACE AND SWALLOW IT WHEN I SPIT IT INTO YOUR MOUTH!" She was shouting but she couldnt stop now "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME BABY?"  
"Y-y-yes. Make me your little whore" Amy joined in, not for Sombra but for herself, she wanted her to eat her until she was dry.  
"Good..." she naughtily smirked at her "now, SQUIRT!!" She shouted at her while she pushed her lips deeper than before into her pussy and then jammed her tongue inside her hard.  
"Oh, ooh, oooOOOOOOHH MY GOD FUUUUCK YES BABY!! EAT ME SOOOO HARD, MAKE ME CUM. IM- IM SQUUIIIIRTIIIIIIING AAAAAH FUCK AAAAAAAAH!!!!" Amy could do nothing but shake helplessley and scream at the top of her lungs while she squirted more than she ever had before.  
"Thats good baby keep squirting for me!" Sombra had to shout to be heard over her orgasm. She then spat a mouthful of squirt onto Amy's face and she eagerly swallowed it for her lover. Seeing she wanted more, Sombra lifted up her thighs so that Amy squirted all over herself. Then she pushed in two fingers as well  
"OOOOH FUCK I CANT TAKE IT IM GONNA EXPL- AAAAAH FUCK"  
"EXPLODE FOR ME AMY, SQUIRT ON Me!"  
"I- AAAAAH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK"  
Amy couldnt stop as cum poured out of her in convuslions, it was everywhere, all over her face, body, hair, the bed. She looked up to see sombra had the most and was now scissoring her until she also exploded  
"AAAAAAGH BAAAAABYYYYYY FUUUCK!!"  
Sombra screamed as she climaxed on her cum covered girlfriend, this was beyond any dream.

Amy woke up covered in cum next to Sombra "hey baby" she said sluttily "what should i do with you now?" she laughed. 

How lucky Sombra was.


End file.
